rshllfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackio
Blackio (account name is "Kaza Kaza Chu Chu") is a regular on rshll who started off as a guy with absolutely no knowledge and horrific grammar. His characters include, Kaza, Deidara, Blackio, Manic, Infinity Dr., Random Hobo, Zachariah, Pachirisu, Daryu, Jaryu, Zarje, Tashdaka, Pizza, Steve, Yura, Zula, Hura, Masava, Angelu, Sky and Misty(shared). On rshll.com he mainly used Kaza and Deidara. However, on griphyrsh, all these characters died leaving only Blackio. He will gather new companions such as his robot servant, unnamed and _____. BIO On the 21st of December 2012, he found this site from Lemmy's Land. Trying to fit in, he started to get a bit OP and angered the residents of the website. However, thanks to Flyer he became one of the regulars. Following the death of rshll he no longer roleplayed with everyone. However, on May 19th he returned to griphyrsh following the return of rshll. Characters Kaza In the Mushroom prison Academy (A school for those in prison if they are of the age below 18.) Manic and Buddy were science partners and using Bowser's hair found in their cell, they used the DNA of all three of them to create Kazanryu. His physical traits are from Bowser, his ability to become human is from Manic as well as strength and his persona and magical abilities come from Buddy. His magic is quite weaker though so he does not use it with the exception of teleportation. Once he was created, Manic exiled him to Earth, and escaped. On Earth, he learnt many skills and so does not act like a Koopa. At age 10 he wentto Plit in search for his father and found Buddy hiding in a bush. Since then, he has lived a normal life. He somehow knows a lot of characters from the Narutoverse and has saved their lives at least once. Likes: Misty, Chicken wings, Dr Who, friends Dislikes: Enemies, Manic, Brocolli Sex: Male Girlfriend: Misty Currently deceased Deidara A few hours after Sasori came, Deidara came looking for him for an Akatsuki mission. This is when he met Scipia. He met Kaza agin and hung around with him a lot. He and a few others became a part of the Kazanryu clan. He disagrees with a lot of what Sasori thinks and his opinion of art is explosions because of it's representations of life. Likes: Scipia, Kaza, friends, Pepsi, explosions, clay Dislikes: Nega, Sasori, enemies, puppets, Diet pepsi, coke, Sex: Male. Character is currently Nega's property. (Curse you, Nega. jk love you bae) Manic The patner in crime of Buddy and criminal mastermind. Surrogate father of Kaza. Deceased Bblah blah everybody 'cept Blackio is deceased. Misty is alive but she's in another universe. Blackio Originally created by 5 year old Kaza as a spoon puppet. He was brought into the roleplay as a tertiary character. He is a soldier made from a fictional black matter from another realm where physics is remarkably different to the physics we know. After Manic suicide bombed the universe where the B.A.S.E is in, Blackio saved himself by using a satanic ritual where he gave himself to the Conspiracy. This changed his physical appearance to a triangle with a single eye and a cloak. Likes: Kaza, Volvagia, friends, Sceptile, Hates: Nega, Misty, Manic, Deidara Sex: n/a (male voice) THE CONSPIRACY To explain why Kaza's characters weren't with the others during his hiatus until May 19th, he decided to say that they were stuck in the Kazanryu clan hub, B.A.S.E. His explanation was that the universe rshll.com was in was parallel to the griphyrsh however had no differences. The B.A.S.E being dimensionally transcendental was not affected when the characters moved to the new universe. Unfortunately, this meant that aza and crew were stuck. Manic manages to somehow enter the B.A.S.E and tells them he can take them to the others. He then unpredictably unleashed a suicide bomb fused with Black matter and blew up the B.A.S.E resulting in devastation. Blackio unaffected by the bomb found himself falling into a hellish void and so to save him from this doom, he gave his soul up to the Conspiracy, burning his body. He was given a new temporary host body by the Conspiracy. The Conspiracy aren't Gods, nor devils. Think of them as a miserable bunch of immortals forever watching over the universe on a flat screen telly. Blackio was then sent to Earth with a robot(Currently unnamed) for company. His mission is to find a body before his current cloaked triangle deteriorates. The Conspiracy aren't heroes nor villains, just a sub-plot.